sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Shaman
Deadly nightshade 3 Level 182, 203 SKL (163 Base) 201 MAG (111 base) 66 SPD, 63 LCK (43 Base), 100 DEF (25 Base), 220 Res (145 Base) Lasts 10 Turns Lowers chopper skill from 45 to 10 (35 Points) Seems to take about 1/7 off dmg - 350odd to 300ish with 100 mod def --Bojanturk 05:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Level 206, 183 SKL, 235 MAG (126 Base), 131 SPD (71 Base), 199 DEF (29 Base) , 203 RES (163 Base) , 110 LCK Lowers Troll skill from 61 to 24 (37 Points) Lowers Chopper skill from 45 to 7 (38 Points) Lowers Shrooms from from 75 to 38 (37 points) Level 206, 223 SKL, 135 MAG, 71 SPD, 154 DEF, 238 RES, 70 LCK, Lowers Troll skill from 61 to 25 (36 Points) Lowers Chopper skill from 45 to 9 (36 Points) Lowers Shrooms from from 75 to 38 (37 points) --Bojanturk 05:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Level 252, 227 SKL, 262 (153 base) MAG, 206 Def (36 Base), 236 RES (196 Base), 149 SPD (89 base), 117 LCK (57 base) Lowers Chopper skill from 45 to 4 (41 Points) --Bojanturk 22:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Deadly nightshade 2 Level 182, 203 SKL (163 Base) 201 MAG (111 base) 66 SPD, 63 LCK (43 Base), 100 DEF (25 Base), 220 Res (145 Base) Lasts 10 Turns Lowers chopper skill from 45 to 34 (11 Points) Seems to have negligible affect on dmg - maybe drop from 350ish to 240ish with 100 mod def --Bojanturk 05:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Level 206, 183 SKL, 235 MAG (126 Base), 131 SPD (71 Base), 199 DEF (29 Base) , 203 RES (163 Base) , 110 LCK Lowers Choppers skill from 45 to 33 (12 points) -- 05:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Axis Mundi III Level 182, 203 SKL (163 Base) 201 MAG (111 base) 66 SPD, 63 LCK (43 Base), 100 DEF (25 Base), 220 Res (145 Base) Lasts ?? Turns Increases Magic from 111 to 133 (22 Mag points) Increases dmg on choppers from about 10,750 to 13,000 or so (lvl 182, 191 Mag, 111 base, 203 SKL, 66 SPD) --Bojanturk 05:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Level 183, 204 SKL (164 Base) 201 MAG (111 Base) 67 SPD, 63 LCK (43 Base, 100 Def (25 Base), 220 Res (145 Base) Increases Magic from 111 to 133 (22 Mag points) Level 206, 183 SKL, 235 MAG (126 Base), 131 SPD (71 Base), 199 DEF (29 Base) , 203 RES (163 Base) , 110 LCK Increases Magic from 126 to 149 (23 MAG) --Bojanturk 05:49, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Natures Judgement II Level 182, 203 SKL (163 Base) 201 MAG (111 base) 66 SPD, 63 LCK (43 Base), 100 DEF (25 Base), 220 Res (145 Base) 23 Casts Max = 1155, MIN = 1105, AVG = 1134 --Bojanturk 06:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Level 183, 204 SKL (164 Base) 201 MAG (111 Base) 67 SPD, 63 LCK (43 Base, 100 Def (25 Base), 220 Res (145 Base) 10 Casts MAX = 1158, Min = 1103, AVG = 1133 Level 252, 227 SKL, 262 (153 base) MAG, 206 Def (36 Base), 236 RES (196 Base), 149 SPD (89 base), 117 LCK (57 base) 15 casts MAX = 1383, MIN = 1326, AVG = 1356 Medicine Song III Level 182, 203 SKL (163 Base) 201 MAG (111 base) 66 SPD, 63 LCK (43 Base), 100 DEF (25 Base), 220 Res (145 Base) 10 Casts Max = 3481, Min = 3339, AVG = 3406 --Bojanturk 06:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Level 183, 204 SKL (164 Base) 201 MAG (111 Base) 67 SPD, 63 LCK (43 Base, 100 Def (25 Base), 220 Res (145 Base) 2 Casts Max = 3367, Min = 3363, AVG = 3365 Natures Judgement I Level 182, 203 SKL (163 Base) 201 MAG (111 base) 66 SPD, 63 LCK (43 Base), 100 DEF (25 Base), 220 Res (145 Base) 21 Casts MAX = 119, Min = 113, AVG = 116.38 Level 252, 227 SKL, 262 (153 base) MAG, 206 Def (36 Base), 236 RES (196 Base), 149 SPD (89 base), 117 LCK (57 base) 6 casts MAX = 141, Min = 137, AVG = 139.3 --Bojanturk 23:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Medicine Song II Level 182, 203 SKL (163 Base) 201 MAG (111 base) 66 SPD, 63 LCK (43 Base), 100 DEF (25 Base), 220 Res (145 Base) 5 Casts Max = 1417, Min = 1365, AVG = 1385.6 Medicine Song I Level 182, 203 SKL (163 Base) 201 MAG (111 base) 66 SPD, 63 LCK (43 Base), 100 DEF (25 Base), 220 Res (145 Base) 10 Casts Max = 196, Min = 188, AVG = 191.2 Level 252, 227 SKL, 262 (153 base) MAG, 206 Def (36 Base), 236 RES (196 Base), 149 SPD (89 base), 117 LCK (57 base) 4 casts MAX = 225, Min = 220, AVG = 223 --Bojanturk 22:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Base heal = 82 each luck point adds 0.5% each SKL point adds 0.5% Timer Disagreement This page lists the Shaman's timer at 3.7 seconds; the compare classes page lists it at 3.5. Someone figure out which one is correct and change the one that is wrong. Stats Discrepancy Tikikala 00:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I think there is some discrepancies/ inconsistencies with the stats. I post my shaman's stats here outside of battle and click the Character Icon without the equipment boosts. I think some other players get the stats with the boosts inside a battle or something... I think we might have to redo the whole stats thing... =_= It will be inaccurate to count the stats of shamans with equipments on.